<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гарри Поттер и Мерлиновы кальсоны by LazyCreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230826">Гарри Поттер и Мерлиновы кальсоны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCreator/pseuds/LazyCreator'>LazyCreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCreator/pseuds/LazyCreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Согласно описанию заклинания, Мерлину должен явиться преданный друг, который бы помог в любой ситуации. Вначале Мерлин хихикнул, вспомнив про грязные конюшни, но решил, что ему может повезти. А потом это стало делом принципа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Шумиха из-за Мерлина давно улеглась.<br/>Шумиха из-за Поттера снова поднимается.<br/>Но кого это заботит? Точно не меня.</p><p>☞ Коротко о фанфике: «денег — ноль, секса — ноль» ☜<br/>Полное несовпадение с таймлайном, всегда пожалуйста. Извините за это. Но в основном опиралась на конец второго сезона / начало третьего в Мерлине и первое время после Битвы за Хогвартс в Поттере.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Да что не так с этим заклинанием? — Мерлин шипел на книгу, хмуря брови и сверля старые страницы мрачным взглядом. К его сожалению, изучать новые заклинания возможностей почти не было. Не в современном Камелоте. Не с этим Артуром. Поэтому учить приходилось ночью, когда от усталости не хотелось вообще ничего, а мозг отказывался воспринимать информацию. Но он все равно жег очередную свечу, с трудом вникая в написанные мелким почерком строки. Согласно им, Мерлину должен явиться преданный друг, который бы помог в любой ситуации. Вначале Мерлин хихикнул, вспомнив про грязные конюшни, но со временем решил, что ему может повезти. А потом это стало делом принципа.       </p><p>— <em>Voca amicus</em>*, — устало прошелестел Мерлин, уже проваливаясь в сон. Он отчетливо почувствовал, как заработала, наконец, магия, как задрожал воздух, как на долю секунды остановилось время, как сама вселенная изменила свой ход. Он обвел взглядом маленькую комнату, в которой ровным счетом ничего не поменялось. Ничего не менялось еще порядка минуты, поэтому Мерлин счел, что от недосыпа ему привиделось то, что он бы хотел почувствовать. «Может все-таки сон — мой самый преданный товарищ?» — озадачился Мерлин, зевнул, и откинулся на кровати, засыпая.       </p><p>А где-то в близлежащем лесу поднялся воющий ветер, валящий вековые деревья. С громким треском в самое сердце зарождавшегося смерча упала маленькая фигура, и в тот же миг наступил штиль.       </p><p>— Мерлиновы кальсоны, — прохрипел упавший с небольшой высоты человек, корчась на земле из-за сильного удара.</p><p>***</p><p>— Мерлинова борода! Что это опять? — Рон сел на подлокотник кресла, вглядываясь в старый как сам Хогвартс листок в руках Гарри.       </p><p>— Кажется, это времен основателей Хогвартса. Заклинание по вызову верного друга, — пробурчал Гарри, откусывая кусок от сдобного котелка.       </p><p>— Где ты это нашел? Это же очень сильный магический артефакт, — Гермиона поднялась с пола, заглядывая в книгу Гарри, внутри которой лежала вырванная и потрепанная страничка, выглядящая такой старой, будто скоро превратится в труху или порвется, если еще хоть раз сложить ее пополам.       </p><p>— Лежала внутри. А вроде новый учебник, — пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь вчитаться в мелкий корявый текст и откладывая в сторону книгу.       </p><p>— С метлы упало. Отец всегда говорил — не доверяй случайно найденным магическим предметам. Помнишь, что было с Джинни на втором курсе? — Рон пересел с подлокотника на пол, будто желая находиться как можно дальше от любого подозрительного предмета. Тем более, предмета в руках Гарри.       </p><p>— Еще бы не помнил, Рон. Но не думаю, что это какое-то темное заклинание. В конце концов, <em>voca amicus</em> — это призыв друга, — не успел Гарри договорить, как в гостиной Гриффиндора погас весь свет, а сам Поттер исчез, растворившись в воздухе с таким треском, как если бы башня начала рушиться. Свет замерцал и засветил ярче прежнего, но Гарри это не вернуло.       </p><p>Учебник с грохотом упал, захлопнувшись. В небольшом доме стояла напряженная тишина, поэтому даже шелест бумаги казался зловещим.       </p><p>— Сожри меня горгулья! Я ведь говорил! — Рон вскочил на ноги, непропорционально длинные для его тела, и провел рукой по опустевшему креслу. Гарри нигде не наблюдалось.</p><p>***</p><p>— Во имя Мерлина, — прохрипел Гарри, как только ребра стали болеть немного меньше. Проверив наличие всех конечностей и целостность костей, Гарри рукой начал шарить по сырой земле в поисках осколков от очков. В том, что очки опять разбились, он почти не сомневался.        </p><p>— <em>Окулус Репаро</em>* — Гарри подниматься не спешил. Он уже понял, что снова во что-то ввязался, но не хотел в это верить.       </p><p>Гарри встал, напряженно оглядываясь вокруг, готовый в любой момент использовать волшебную палочку. Но лес ответил ему шелестом листвы и уханьем совы. Вокруг не было никого, но в такое поверить было сложно.       </p><p>— <em>Финита</em>*, — Гарри взмахнул палочкой в надежде снять простенькие заклинания. Результата не было никакого. — <em>Фините Инкантатем</em>! — Гарри вскинул палочку еще раз, куда сильнее, но ничего не изменилось.       </p><p>Гарри с трудом вспоминал все те заклинания, что он когда-либо изучал.       </p><p>— <em>Гоменум ревелио</em>*, — совсем тихо и неуверенно произнес Гарри, но не обнаружил поблизости никого. Он был в лесу один.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*<br/>Voca amicus (лат.) — Вызов друга<br/>Окулус Репаро — чинит очки<br/>Финит(а/е Инкантатем) — контрзаклинание, отменяет эффекты других заклинаний<br/>Гоменум ревелио — обнаруживает присутствие другого человека</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Часть первая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри за свою подростковую жизнь видел множество чудес и пережил множество событий, о которых хотел бы однажды забыть. Но личный список худших событий в жизни Гарри продолжил пополняться — в этот раз вынужденным выживанием в незнакомом времени.       </p><p>Сначала Гарри думал, что его отнесло заклинанием в другое место, наподобие заклинаний телепортации. Поэтому попытался той же трансгрессией вернуться — но что-то не давало ему переместиться. Из раза в раз Гарри фокусировался на доме Рона и Гермионы, на своем желании сидеть в их гостиной и спокойно крутился на месте, но не мог прочувствовать привычного давления со всех сторон и нащупать свой путь, будто перед этой дорогой кто-то поставил двери, которых никогда не было.       </p><p>Гарри подошел к ближайшему дереву и оторвал от него ветку, желая создать экстренный портал. В Министерстве Магии он смог бы объяснить такую необходимость — ведь он не знал, как далеко находится от дома. Но и портал ему создать не удавалось — как бы Гарри не сосредотачивался, портал не переносил его. Оставалось только искать выход из леса самому.       </p><p>— <em>Направление</em>*, — палочка Гарри приподнялась над ладонью Гарри и едва наклонилась в сторону, указывая на север, куда и направился Поттер в поисках ближайшего города или деревни.</p><p>И когда он добрался до этой безымянной деревни — лишь чудом избежал костра за свою странную одежду, незнакомый говор и общее подозрительное поведение.</p><p>***</p><p>Иногда Мерлину хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то заметил его магию. Чаще всего ему хотелось, чтобы его магию заметил Артур. И, конечно, хотелось бы еще, чтобы Артур его принял, но Мерлин не позволял себе верить в подобные слишком хорошие сказки. Но он вновь и вновь колдовал неосмотрительно, слишком очевидно, а Артур будто в упор не видел очевидного. И Мерлин опять ругался про себя и не знал, что чувствовать — радость от того, что его так и не раскрыли, что его не повесят и не сожгут, или же тоску о том, что не может открыться тому, кого хотя бы про себя, но называл другом.       </p><p>Но разбираться в этих чувствах было слишком невыносимо. Думать о природе их отношений было слишком сложно. А принять такое важное решение как сказать или не сказать Артуру правду — практически невозможно.       </p><p>Поэтому Мерлин прятался за своими бесконечными улыбками и шутками, вежливостью и добротой, веря, что хотя бы так сможет немного облегчить жизнь. А кому больше, — себе или окружающим — было уже не так важно.</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри прожил в чуждом ему мире два года. Он нашел себе одежду и способ существования, но так и не наше ничего, что бы помогло ему выбраться. И со временем вместо поисков пути домой он начал искать новую работу — новые деревни, которые нужно было спасти от очередных чудовищ, которых еще было полно.       </p><p>Именно об этом думал юный маг перед тронным залом, пока дожидался короля Утера и его сына Артура. А еще он очень надеялся, что сможет найти слова, прежде чем его закуют в колодки за то, что у него что-то не сходится в истории или за то, что об этой истории он знает намного больше, чем ее непосредственные участники.       </p><p>— Проходите, — наконец, мимо прошествовал Утер Пендрагон, вальяжно, но не скрывая злости. За ним с мрачной миной зашел Артур, и проскользнул едва заметный мальчик-слуга.       — Ваше величество, — Гарри низко поклонился, стараясь выглядеть как можно более естественно. Об этикете средневековья он не знал практически ничего, не считая редких слов напутствия Макгонагалл перед святочным балом. Утер коротко кивнул, и Гарри счел, что может встать прямо.       </p><p>— Мое имя — Гарри. И я хотел бы получить свою награду за чудовище, погубившее Крайтон, — Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу под изучающим взглядом трех пар глаз, чувствуя себя крайне неловко и стараясь отвести взгляд.</p><p>— Ты не местный, верно? — Утер со всей возможной холодностью смотрел на Гарри, и тот не мог отвлечься ни на кого другого, а потому заметил, какие на самом деле были уставшие глаза у короля.       </p><p>— Я из Годриковой впадины, сир, — Гарри кивнул, вспоминая все книжки про родной город, которые он перечитал. Вспомнились две: сказка о Дарах Смерти и биография Дамблдора авторства Скитер. Едва ли хоть одна из них помогла бы Поттеру в данную минуту.       </p><p>— Оно и видно. Что же, Гарри из Годриковой впадины, как ты можешь доказать, что и правда одолел чудовище? — Утер склонился ближе к Гарри. Тот постарался как можно незаметнее выдохнуть и успокоиться, потянувшись к черной сумке на боку. Рыцари заметно напряглись, складывая руки на рукоятки своих мечей, готовые в любой момент вступить в бой. Гарри вытащил из сумки голову животного, с трудом удерживая ее в руках, сначала показавшегося лошадью. Но два рога на голове животного говорили о его магическом происхождении. Рога проскрежетали по полу, когда голова подкатилась к королю.       </p><p>— Кто ты? — нахмурился Артур, переводя взгляд с головы неизвестного чудовища на Гарри. Взрослый мужчина перед ним казался подозрительным, хотя и представился спасителем. Ему будто было неудобно в собственном существе, как если бы он не мог привыкнуть к окружающему миру. Все вокруг словно отвергало его. И только очки и голова дромарога казались чем-то родным ему.       </p><p>— Путешественник, которому пришлось столкнуться со многими тварями за пределами вашего дома, сир, — Гарри еще раз поклонился, куда как более уверенно. К нему вернулось самообладание и вера в собственные силы. Он вспомнил, что уж в лесах Йорка армия по охоте на волшебников Утера его точно не сможет достать.       </p><p>Гарри совладал с собственным страхом, вспоминая все свои победы. Он внимательно, но как можно незаметнее, оглядел тронную залу, подмечая все возможные пути отступления и возможных противников. Таких насчитывалось немало, поэтому Гарри с содроганием просчитывал, как быстро он сможет достать волшебную палочку и трансгрессировать.</p><p>— Со многими, Гарри? А ты уверен, что именно ты убил их? — со скучающим видом спросил Утер, откидываясь на троне. На него удивленно и испуганно посмотрели трое: Гарри, Артур и, как ни странно, слуга Артура.       </p><p>— По пути сюда, я слышал о напасти поблизости Эады, сир. Кажется, местных жителей терзают красные колпаки, если верить слухам. Я могу принести вам и их головы. За дополнительную плату, конечно, — Утер заметно нахмурился, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Гарри. Подмечая каждую странную деталь в храбрящемся пареньке, Утер долго и тяжело молчал.       </p><p>— Если ты и вправду так хорош, убей монстра. И тогда Артур и его соратники станут твоими свидетелями, после этого ты и получишь свою награду. Двойную, — старший Пендрагон поднялся с трона, широкими шагами пересекая комнату.       </p><p>— Но отец, — Артур казался растерянным и возмущенным и с вызовом глядел вслед королю.       </p><p>— Я отдал приказ, — красная мантия мелькнула в проеме, и дверь с тяжелым стуком захлопнулась за ним.       </p><p>Гарри тяжело выдохнул, понимая, что в очередной раз попал в передрягу.       </p><p>С тем же ощущением усталости на него смотрел Мерлин.</p><p>***</p><p>— Я бы мог тренироваться перед сражениями с самыми знаменитыми рыцарями королевства. А вместо этого должен присматривать за нерадивым выскочкой из какой-то деревни, — Артур гневно бурчал, разводя костер. Гавейн участливо улыбнулся принцу, но замечать того, что с «нерадивым выскочкой из деревни» возился Мерлин, благоразумно не стал.      </p><p> — Ну конечно, тренировался бы он. И это никак не связано с Гвен, разумеется, — Персиваль откинулся назад, ухмыляясь. Гарри раздраженно оглянулся через плечо, когда рыцари снова взорвались хохотом. Не так он представлял себе великих рыцарей туманного Альбиона, легенды про которых так любил читать в детстве. К тому же, в Великобритании как-то не доводилось седлать лошадей, особенно в Великобритании волшебной, поэтому сейчас Гарри был необходим максимум концентрации. Все-таки скакать на лошади было легче, чем не запутаться в амуниции. И когда не попавший в Персиваля мешок с хлебом ударился об спину Гарри, ему это мало помогло.       </p><p>— Простите, принцесса, мы не хотели оскорбить вас, — громко прокричал Леон, вызывая новую волну смеха. Гарри отвел взгляд и тяжело вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Он достал из кармана сумки записную книжку, восстановленную по воспоминаниям о занятиях в Хогвартсе, забыв идею справиться со снаряжением лошади.       </p><p>— Не обращай на них внимания. Они просто ослы, которым нечем заняться, — к Гарри, мягко улыбаясь, подошел слуга Артура. Он сложил хворост неподалеку от вороной лошади и начал показывать, как правильно справиться с застежками.       </p><p>— Спасибо тебе, — Гарри усмехнулся краем губ и протянул руку юноше. — Я Гарри. Просто Гарри.</p><p>— Мерлин, — щуплый парнишка улыбнулся ему, пожимая его руку. В глазах его плясали огни, вокруг губ собрались морщинки, выдавая человека часто смеющегося. Гарри в оцепенении смотрел на него, словно увидел впервые. Уже совсем по-другому смотрелись высокие скулы и узкий рот, иначе смотрели озорные глаза, а оттопыренные уши не казались столь забавными. Поттер вспомнил то чувство, с каким впервые смотрел на приближающийся Хогвартс, с каким творил первое заклинание, впервые встречал призрака. Чувство восторга и близости невероятного все реже навещало Гарри с годами, но в этот момент он не смог бы сказать, когда оно было сильнее. Поттер не двигался и внимательно вглядывался в стоящего перед ним волшебника, желая запомнить даже немного искрящийся из-за костра воздух вокруг Мерлина.       </p><p>— Очень приятно, — сквозь пелену Гарри услышал, как изменился его голос, повысился на пол тона. Он прокашлялся, отводя взгляд от знакомого незнакомца, и уложил записную книжку в походную сумку. Мерлин внимательнее всмотрелся в лицо нового спутника и отошел, размышляя над возможными причинами таких изменений в лице охотника.       </p><p>Пока благороднейшие из магловских воинов поедали мясо, Гарри вчитывался в собственные записи. Про красных колпаков не было много информации, кроме способа появления. Но Гарри это и не требовалось записывать. Он и без того прекрасно помнил уроки Люпина и как он сдавал экзамен. Удручающее настроение ностальгии по невозвратному прервал Артур.       </p><p>— Так что это за красные шляпы, Гарри? — Артур лежал поверх собственного плаща по другую сторону костра в окружении верных друзей. Он внимательно наблюдал за молчаливым незнакомцем, которому не смог бы полностью довериться, наверное, и через много лет.       </p><p>— Красные колпаки. Обитают в местах большого кровопролития. Обычных жителей забивают до смерти дубинками, стараясь увеличить место своего обитания, — тем же заунывным голосом Гарри когда-то отвечал Амбридж, желая позлить ее. Но в душе его растекалась та теплая ностальгия по давно ушедшему, какая бывала всякий раз, когда Гарри вспоминал Люпина и разрисованное изображение в учебнике гнома в красной шапке с несоизмеримо большой костью в руке. Артур нахмурился, вглядываясь в костер.       </p><p>— И как ты собираешься победить их? Не похоже, что ты носишь меч в своей сумке, — с Гарри заговорил Гвейн, переходя к тому, что рыцари считали главным. К Поттеру обратились все лица присутствующих. Даже Мерлин оказался более заинтересованным, чем казался прежде. Поттер криво ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, как заклинанием расширил свою сумку и действительно положил туда меч.       </p><p>— В этот раз вы свидетели, а не герои, — пробурчал Гарри, нервно закрывая книгу. Он осмотрел недовольные лица присутствующих, вдруг понимая, что заботятся рыцари вовсе не о жизни странного путешественника.       </p><p>— В любом случае, если я провалюсь — буду убит только я. А вы легко сможете убить их своими мечами одного за другим. Сторонитесь нор, — Гарри потянулся к миске и нарочито медленно налил себе похлебки, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как немного расслабились тела его спутников.       </p><p>Рыцари вопросов больше не задавали.       </p><p> </p><p>Весь вечер Гарри не мог оторвать взгляда от единственного человека в этом походе, помимо него, не причисленного к рыцарям. Мерлин не казался особенным на первый взгляд, но преображался, стоило только приглядеться. Глаза озорно сверкали, преображаясь в лучах пламени, искрясь знанием того, чего больше никто не мог знать. И Гарри не мог перестать удивляться, как продолжает величайший маг за всю историю прислуживать не самым впечатляющим рыцарям. Поттер старался следить за Мерлином максимально пристально, не вызывая подозрений. Но и это у него не вышло. Артур перед сном рядом с собой положил меч.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*<br/>Направление — заклинание компаса</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Часть вторая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1 миля ≈ 1,6 км</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рыцари спали вокруг дотлевающего костра. Мерлин сопел в полусидящем положении на краю поляны под дубом. Гарри крутил в руках вырезанное из дерева подобие золотого снитча и старался использовать беспалочковую магию. Он пристально смотрел на напряженное лицо Мерлина и шептал «<em>Фините Инкантатем</em>»*, но чары не развеивались. Он все еще видел лопоухого юнца, представившегося Мерлином.</p><p>— Столько лет сдавать тесты по истории магии, а все напрасно, — пробурчал себе под нос Гарри и с тяжелым выдохом встал. Он стоял рядом с Мерлином, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Как сейчас Гарри хотелось использовать заклинание легилименции и узнать о легендарном волшебнике все, что только мог. Но неумело использовать сложное заклинание против величайшего волшебника было неразумно, и Гарри лишь еще раз произнес рассеивающее заклинание. Но опять ничего не произошло. Гарри стоял в ночной тишине и не мог оторвать взгляда от знаменитого чародея, оказавшегося простым слугой.</p><p>И так бы он и стоял до самого утра, если бы в лесу не послышался треск сломанной ветки. Поттер на полусогнутых ногах обернулся, выуживая из рукава палочку резким движениям. Он долго вглядывался в чащу леса, но так никого и не заметил. Напряженно вслушиваясь в лесные звуки, Гарри не мог сказать, что угрожало им.</p><p>— <em>Протэго хоррибилис</em>*, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как разрастается вокруг невидимый купол защитного заклинания. — <em>Фианто Дури. Репелло Инимикум. Оглохни. Сальвио гексиа.</em>*</p><p>Гарри наблюдал, как разрастается купол под действием мощных заклинаний, как расширяются и крепнут его стены. Вокруг все еще никого не наблюдалось, и никто не тревожил сон случайных путников, утомленных неожиданной дальней поездкой. Успокоенный тишиной волшебник аккуратно прошел к нагретому месту и еще раз пожалел, что не знает согревающих изнутри чар. Он постарался как можно удобнее устроиться около сваленного дерева и быстро уснул беспокойным сном.</p><p>Теперь настала очередь Мерлина вглядываться в лицо спутника.</p><p>***</p><p>— До Эады ехать еще чуть меньше мили. Скоро это закончится, — желая приободрить усталого спутника, Мерлин старался хоть как-то завязать разговор.</p><p>— Да, только потом нас ждет путь обратно. А я уже не чувствую места, на котором еду, — Гарри очень пытался не выглядеть совсем глупо, приподнимаясь на лошади. Выходило плохо.</p><p>— Обратно вы можете и не попасть, принцесса, сами сказали, — Гвейн, которому откровенно надоело плестись за неумелым охотником, ловко обогнал его и устремился вперед. А Гарри вспоминал Клювокрыла и фестралов, на которых ему когда-то повезло прокатиться, и клял того, кто создал лошадей бескрылыми.</p><p>Но вскоре впереди показались стены города. И как только очертания этого пустынного места четко обрисовались, Гарри ловко спрыгнул с лошади и бросился вперед. Рыцари окрикивали его, не понимая, почему так резко сорвался охотник, но и сами уже спускались на землю.</p><p>Гарри припадал к земле, замечая каждый след нового магического существа. Хотел бы он, чтобы едва приметная темная слизь на траве оказалась кровью. Тогда тут действительно обитали бы только красные колпаки, которых было бы легко победить самыми простыми невербальными заклинаниями. Но слизь оказалась частью шкуры недавно навестившего эти края кельпи*. Гарри вбежал в город и увидел только разруху, разбросанные вещи и поломанные мечи и топоры. Со всех сторон собирались в одну дорожки слизи, перемешанные с кровью.</p><p>— Что могло сделать такое? — пока Гарри стоял в ступоре, подсчитывая примерное количество жертв, подоспели рыцари и Мерлин. Артур удивленно и испуганно смотрел на то, что осталось от города.</p><p>— Тут нет красных колпаков. Все намного хуже. Здесь сама смерть, — разозленный Гарри бросился к конюшням. Рыцари последовали за ним, но не успели зайти внутрь, когда Гарри уже выбежал наружу с тремя уздечками в руках.</p><p>— Ты, конечно, тот еще наездник, но не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время, — Персиваль свирепо вглядывался в лицо Поттера. Но, как ни старался, не нашел в его глазах уже привычных неуверенности и страха и отступил.</p><p>— Вы только свидетели на этот раз, помните. Даже не смейте идти дальше, — бросил Гарри и кинулся вглубь деревни, длинным плащом цепляясь за ошметки мяса на земле. Мерлин первым ослушался приказа и заспешил следом, как только спина Гарри скрылась среди деревьев. За ним отправились и рыцари, гремя тяжелыми доспехами.</p><p>— <em>Оглохни. Импервиус</em>*, — Гарри на ходу накладывал на себя защитные чары. Но ничто не могло защитить его от того, что открылось взору, когда он добрался до озера. На поверхности водной глади, ставшей алой из-за крови крестьян, плавали их же внутренние органы. Ни один учебник не мог подготовить Гарри к запаху гнили и озеру месива человеческих внутренностей. Но первый порыв оставить тут же съеденный завтрак был прерван, и Гарри медленно двинулся вперед, натянутый как струна, напряженно сжимая в руках волшебную палочку. В воде были видны и те, кто сотворил подобное с жителями небольшого города: пара кельпи грациозно скользила в воде.</p><p>Одновременно случилось несколько вещей: к озеру с треском пробрались рыцари с Мерлином, кельпи молниеносно двинулись на звук, в сторону Гарри, Поттер скинул с плеча уздечки на почерневшую от крови траву и произнес заклинание, резко взмахнув палочкой.</p><p>— <em>Конфринго</em>!* — Гарри метал заклинания, фиолетовыми искрами расходившиеся в воздухе. Гремели хлопающие взрывы, сама вода вокруг кельпи горела, но демоны оставались невредимы. Но водные демоны замедлились и дали достаточно времени, чтобы Гарри успел наложить заклинания на рыцарей, уже направивших свои мечи против него. — <em>Эбублио</em>!*</p>
<p></p><div class="rkl-desktop-in-text hidden-xs clearfix">
<p></p><div class="rkl-block my-10">
<p></p><div class="rkl-block-head"><p>Пока в воздухе левитировали пузыри с заточенными внутри рыцарями, Гарри обернулся к Мерлину.</p></div></div></div><p>— Прости, Мерлин. Но это заклинание было бы слишком слабым для тебя. <em>Петрификус Тоталус</em>!* — прежде чем Мерлин успел хоть что-то сделать, Гарри рубящим движением наложил на него парализующие чары. Мерлин, не ожидавший ничего подобного, замер и бревном опал на землю.</p><p>Гарри обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от кельпи. Он откатился в сторону и резко встал, высоко поднимая над головой волшебную палочку. Прочертив вокруг себя круг, Гарри призвал огненный шторм. Кольцом вокруг него и кельпи сомкнулся обжигающее бушующее пламя.</p><p>— <em>Акцио</em>!* — сквозь огонь пролетела уздечка, оставленная Гарри у кромки воды. Он бросился к ближайшему из существ и накинул на него узду. Ногами упираясь в землю, он удерживал животное от побега. На ходу читая заклинания, он тщательно накладывал чары подчинения на амуницию. Магия вибрациями прошила воздух, но никак больше не отозвалась. Одно существо было повержено и теперь мирно стояло, когда в Гарри врезалось второе. Белоснежная шкура полулошади покрылась черными нарывами, медленно тая и втягивая в себя волшебника, когда что-то откинуло ее. И Гарри был бы благодарен, что потерял только плащ и ботинок, если бы не был так удивлен тому, что Мерлин смог самостоятельно снять с себя чары и теперь помогал ему. Но времени на речи не было.</p><p>Мерлин кинул вторую уздечку в Гарри. Поттер накинул ее на другое создание и проскочил под ним, на ходу начиная читать заклятия. Существо несло его несколько метров, прежде чем остановиться. И вряд ли Гарри отделался простыми ушибами, но не мог пока сказать точно. Обессиленный, он лежал на спине, пытаясь отдышаться.</p><p>— Свидетели, да? — совсем рядом раздался голос разъяренного Артура.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*<br/>Протэго хоррибилис — защищает местность от проникновения<br/>Фианто Дури и Репелло Инимикум — защитные заклинания, идущие совместно с протэго<br/>Сальвио гексиа — делает объекты невидимыми<br/>Кельпи — водяной демон, опасен, обращаться может только опытный волшебник<br/>Импервиус — водоотталкивающие чары<br/>Конфринго — взрывное заклинание<br/>Эбублио — заключает цель в пузырь<br/>Петрификус Тоталус — заклинание парализации<br/>Акцио — манящие чары</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Часть третья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри прекрасно знал, каким может быть наказание за магию, и не питал иллюзий. Утер Пендрагон не тот король, который пощадил бы мага, даже того, кто спас часть его земель от магических тварей.</p><p>Гарри шел под конвоем рыцарей Камелота, в полной мере осознавая, что ему жизненно необходимо бежать. Деньги тоже были жизненно необходимы, но если честно, он был готов к такому исходу событий, когда пробирался на прием к Утеру.</p><p>Поттер шел медленно, игнорируя шутки рыцарей, игнорируя комментарии Артура и особенно усиленно игнорируя взгляды Мерлина. Игнорировал, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, как именно волшебницы и волшебники прошлого заставляли огонь быть им союзником, а не врагом. Смутно Гарри помнил, что для многих средневековых колдунов огонь ощущался щекоткой, но как именно они достигали такого эффекта — вспомнить не мог. Поэтому костра надо было избежать любыми средствами.</p><p>— <em>Конфундус</em>*, — Гарри шептал так тихо, как только мог, поочередно применяя магию на всех рыцарях Камелота. Разговоры со временем стихли, и рыцари остановились. — Вы никогда в своей жизни не встречали Гарри из Годриковой впадины. Езжайте домой.</p><p>Мерлин удивленно наблюдал, как в тишине рыцари двинулись дальше, будто ничего и не случилось, абсолютно спокойные.</p><p>— Что ты с ними сделал? Зачем тебе это? — лицо милого мальчика-слуги исчезло. Вместо него появился решительный и самый могущественный в истории чародей, готовый сделать что угодно во благо своего короля и Камелота.</p><p>— Прости, Мерлин, прости. С ними все будет в порядке, ничего опасного, просто какое-то время будут сбиты с толку. Это пройдет, — по лицу Мерлина Гарри прекрасно понимал, что его слова ничуть не расположили его к себе. — Я просто не хотел бы попасть на костер, и никому не хочу зла.</p><p>Гарри поднял руки вверх, медленно подходя к лошади одного из рыцарей. Мерлин молча наблюдал, готовый, впрочем, в любой момент атаковать Гарри. Поттер неторопливо достал из походной сумки одного из рыцарей свою волшебную палочку и отвязал собственную сумку и также неторопливо отошел.</p><p>— Я на вашей стороне. Я друг вам, — Гарри понимал, что эти слова вряд ли спасут его, ведь звучат так неискренне. Но любые слова в такой ситуации звучали бы неискренне, поэтому Поттер хотя бы пытался. И очень удивился, когда лицо Мерлина вытянулось, смягчилось. Этим мгновением замешательства необходимо было воспользоваться.</p><p>— Мне, наверное, лучше уйти. Может увидимся, — Гарри пятился назад, в подробностях представляю улочки Камелота. И крутанулся вокруг себя, когда на полусогнутых ногах смог отойти достаточно далеко, чтобы ни единый человек не успел остановить его.</p><p>Вокруг потемнело. Мир сжимался вокруг него, пока не сдавил совсем. Но Гарри не переставал идти вперед, пока не оказался в уже знакомом узком переулке.</p><p>— Спасение это здорово, конечно, но и питаться на что-то надо. <em>Колорум</em>*, — Поттер направил на себя палочку, меняя цвет собственных волос на русый. Слабая маскировка, но лучше, чем никакой. В таком виде хотя бы можно было меньше волноваться, что его заметят прежде, чем он заберет из казны свои заслуженные деньги.</p><p>***</p><p>— Впервые вижу такого волшебника, — Артур сидел за своим столом, глядя в камин. Мерлин ходил рядом, расставляя тарелки с едой. Столь умелое использование магии и столь ловкая кража угнетали.</p><p>— Можно подумать, ты встречал почти всех волшебников, — пробубнил он, но не получил ответа.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы человек использовал ветку, чтобы колдовать? Не посох или что-нибудь еще, а какую-то… палочку. Откуда он такой? — Артур озадаченно посмотрел на своего слугу, но быстро осекся: — Хотя много ли ты сам встречал волшебников?</p><p>Брови Мерлина поднялись, на его лбу появились морщины. Иногда Артур казался ему не таким уж и глупым, но каким-то образом умудрялся каждый раз разрушать это чувство. Но он промолчал и вскоре вышел из комнат принца. Он бежал вниз по лестнице, скользя и перепрыгивая ступени, уже точно зная, какую главу в книге ему необходимо проверить. Историю магического мира.</p><p>Он снова и снова перечитывал страницы волшебной книги. Вчитывался в мелкий почерк и переводил незнакомые слова. Но ничего не находил, даже отдаленно похожего. Но на соседней странице было заклятие, которое зацепило взгляд волшебника.</p><p>Призыв преданного друга.</p><p>С любого уголка земли.</p><p>Несмотря ни на что.</p><p>В глазах Мерлина тревожно заполыхало пламя магии.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*<br/>Конфундус — заклятие, повергающее противника в ступор, дезориентирующее;<br/>Колорум — заклинание, способное изменить цвет волос/шерсти живого существа или же цвет неживого объекта.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>